corellianleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Resistance
Date 4 ATC Location South bank of the Boiling Sea, Drall, Corellian System Contributor Pride2 Ceid ran through the high grass and jumped off of a jagged rock face with great speed. He soared in the air for a few seconds, his arms outstretched and his Corellian green robes flapping behind him through the air like the wings of an avian predator. The cold air wrapped his body, sending a slight shiver down his spine. He yelled in excitement as waves of euphoria washed over him, jumping from this height sent adrenalin coursing through his body and his heart rate increased dramatically. He couldn't help but to smile until his momentum slowed and he began to fall. He enveloped his body with a soothing layer of force energy and slowly but steadily release it through his palms. His acceleration towards the ground and the sharp edged rocks bellow slowed and he gracefully landed on top of a large bolder. Ceid looked up as he saw an armour-clad man jump the rock face in the same way he had done. The man falling in a clumsier manner used his jetpack to slow his fall and come to an awkward stop to Ceid's side. "Too Slow!" Ceid said with a wide grin and then he took off running again. "You try wearing this damn suit!" Judas answered in a deep voice, clearly annoyed. He then chased Ceid along the bank of the boiling sea. Though Ceid’s outgoing and fun-loving personality let him see the positive side of every situation, his analytical, more responsible side was more prominent during missions. Running along the banks of the boiling sea in presuit of their target, his mind wondered back, and he remembered the events that got them to this situation. Ceid, Naoko and Judas were sent to Drall by the organization they worked for to extract an imperial agent that was running a bounty office as a front for his real activities. Which were Espionage, assassinations, and spreading propaganda that served the interests of the Empire. Ceid was unsure how their comrades in the Corellian Socialist Globalist Party acquired this information, but this mission was assigned to them, and he intended to make it a success. Ceid’s three man group considered assaulting the bounty office and extracting the agent by force, but that would have brought too much unwanted attention, which was counterproductive in a covert operation. Judas suggested approaching the agent disguised as bounty hunter and surveying the location. When an opportunity presented itself, they would abduct the man and get him off planet. They feared that the agent might have force users in his employ that would easily sense Ceid and Naoko’s strong connection to the force. The logical choice for this assignment was Judas Creek. Judas had met Ceid and Naoko upon the two Jedi’s return to Corellian space a few months back. Their relationship was rocky at first, but things tend to work out in the strangest ways. They had contracted him to smuggle packages to key resistance members in different locations in Sith occupied territory. Though his professionalism and punctuality in deliveries were refreshing, his rebel personality clashed with Naoko’s by-the-book attitude. On multiple occasions, they would get into arguments and heated discussions about Judas’s methods, which always put Ceid’s diplomatic skills to the test. Keeping them from getting into a fistfight was a full time job. During one of Judas’ runs, his ship as ceased by a Sith Battle Cruiser and he was arrested under the charge of smuggling arms and supporting terrorism against the Empire. He would have faced a grim fate indeed if it weren’t for Ceid’s insistence on rescuing their captured partner. After putting together a rescue plan, Ceid and the organization he worked for assaulted the penal colony that Judas was imprisoned in. Things went according to plan, and it would have been a great success if it weren’t for one important detail... Judas had already escaped. Though technically he didn’t need their help, Judas appreciated Ceid’s concern for him, and they became what he would call friends. Judas’ love of freedom did not allow him to become a soldier for any organization, but the cause of the Corellian Globalist Party was noble. He agreed to take up a few contracts for the organization, with only one condition... Ceid and Naoko had to be involved in the contracts that were given to him. During the reconnaissance phase of the operation, something went wrong. The Agent, which the Globalist Party identified as Lekko Maksi, somehow discovered Judas and followed a predetermined escape plan. However, Judas was able to shadow him and relate his position to Ceid. Coordinating with the rest of his team, Ceid was able to cut off his route to the spaceport, forcing the agent to improvise. This sent them on a chase through the settlement and out to the shores of the boiling see. Naoko was south east of the boiling sea’s shore, so Ceid had ordered her to go along the shore heading west, effectively putting her a few kilometres in front of them. Ceid silently joked that it would be much safer for the agent to come peacefully with them instead of facing the wrath of Naoko that silently waited ahead of him. “Why would he take this route? There is no way he can escape now.” Ceid asked somewhat puzzled as Judas came within earshot of him. “If I was him, I would hide a shuttle somewhere away from the settlement in case things went south.” Judas answered. He was panting heavily. Running at such a speed in his armour was difficult. He wanted his long coat back. He took off his helmet and threw it over his shoulder. It bounced off of a small rock behind him and rolled into the water. He then took off the chest piece and chucked it aside, then readjusted the red shirt and black vest underneath. “Damn piece of junk!” Judas cursed, clearly annoyed. Finding himself considerably lighter, he began to pick up speed. Ceid laughed in response. Less than a minute of running later, the two pursuers were in visual range of their target. The agent dawning black light leather armour had a blaster hanging low on his hip. When the agent realized that his pursuers have caught up to him, he stopped and rolled behind a protruding bolder. Before Ceid and Judas could react, the agent popped up from behind the bolder with his blaster in hand and opened fire. Luckily for them, the area the agent decided to make his stand in was littered with rocks of various sizes. Some of the rocks where large enough for them to take cover behind. As the agent’s shots missed their targets, Ceid slide to a stop behind a rock and Judas barrel rolled behind another that was a few meters away from where Ceid had taken cover. “SHRIESTA!” Judas spat and he upholstered the two blasters that hung low to either side of his waist and returned fire. Maksi ducked back behind the bolder to shield himself from Judas' fire. Ceid reached into his robes and pulled out his lightsaber. A brilliant silver blade of pure light came protruding from the hilt as he ignited it. Ceid deflected a few blaster bolts back to their source as he jumped out from behind cover. He stretched his free hand out and grabbed a nearby rock through the force. The large flat rock was loose enough to be lifted up in the air and it hovered for a few seconds. With a flick of his arm, the rock was sent tumbling end over end towards the agent’s position. As the imperial popped out of cover to take aim, his eyes widened in horror as he saw the large rock flying towards him. He threw himself to the floor and rolled out of the way moments before the large projectile impacted his cover. The force of the impact was amazing and the two rocks shattered, sending hundreds of sharp Shrapnels expanding in all directions. A few of them found their mark and struck the agent’s back and left side as he laid down, face to the ground with his arms covering his head. The man winced as the flying razors buried themselves in the thick exterior layer of his light armour with great speed. Luckily for him, the shrapnels did not reach his flesh, but he knew he would not survive this confrontation if it lasted any longer. The agent staggered to his feet, and gingerly took a step. When he regained his balance, he took off running. Judas came out from behind cover and lined up the fleeing man in his sights. Before he could fire, he heard Ceid yell. “Hold your fire!” Judas looked to his right to see Ceid standing on what was his cover with an arm stretched out, silently asking him to stop. “We want him alive.” Ceid spoke calmly with a smooth voice. “What? You get to throw mountains at him, and I can’t even fire a blaster?” Judas asked sarcastically while waving his two blasters to either side. “That was a mistake.” Ceid admitted with a wide grin. He then took off after the agent. Judas rolled his eyes and ran after Ceid. “Can’t you just pick him up and hold him there or something?” Judas asked with a deep voice. “Yes, I just need to get a little closer.” No sooner did he finish his sentence when the agent was suddenly launched backwards in the air as he was struck by an invisible force. With this, the agent was within Ceid’s effective range and the Jedi took the opportunity to grab the agent with the force and hold him in the air. When he looked up, he saw Naoko standing about 20 meters ahead of the agent with a serious look on her face and her orange blade at the ready. Naoko Sellis was stunning by human standards. Slim yet athletic body with a petit frame, long black hair and always wore Corellian green Jedi robes. Her facial features, mainly the epicanthus of her eyes, showed her dominant Atrisian heritage. Naoko also wore sea blue eye shadow; she had done so ever since she was a child. The eye makeup gave her a measure of security for a reason that was even a mystery to her. Sellis had a deep love for Corellia, and a sense of patriotism that matched her strong personality. Ceid flashed a smile as he effortlessly suspended the agent in mid-air. “That’s my girl!” He said as she came closer to the three men. “Way to go blue.” Judas chimed in; referring to the sea blue eye shadow she ways wore. “What would you boys do without me?” Naoko asked sarcastically, putting a closed palm to her hip. “I dunno, probably go grab a drink at the cantina?” Judas answered as he waved his hands slightly to either side mockingly. Naoko flashed him a disapproving look and Ceid could only laugh in response until Naoko gave him the same look. “Okay, okay. Back to work. Time to get our friend here back to base.” Ceid changed the subject still flashing a smile. “You can’t just walk into the spaceport with this guy floating in the air behind you kid.” Judas chastised. “Don’t worry; he won’t give us any trouble, will you?” Ceid said as he waved his hand using the force to make their captive more cooperative. The agent stared back at Ceid in defiance. “I don’t think that worked.” Judas stated, somewhat annoyed. Naoko came closer to the man floating in mid-air. “You won’t give us any trouble now will you Lekko?” She asked as she slapped the back of the agent’s head with such force, it made him see stars. As both Ceid and Judas winced at the impact, Judas cut in. “Ooh Yea... I think that worked!” The extraction of Lekko Maksi was a success. They returned to the spaceport and imprisoned the agent in a makeshift cell aboard Judas’ YT-1000 Corellian Light Stock freighter. It wasn’t long before they returned to Soronia and set the ship down. The Globalist Party’s newly formed militia had taken some of the abandoned mines underneath the surface of the ice planet as a base of operations. The group’s leadership were nothing more than politicians looking to grab as many votes as possible from the populous. By forming a military defence line from, by and for the people, they hoped to arouse Corellians’ sense of patriotism as well as fear of the barbarians at the gate to gain support. That was a ploy used by politicians for centuries, and it was damned effective. The actual militia was inefficient, ineffective and was largely ignored until Ceid and Naoko joined their ranks and help organize their assets. Having a couple of Jedi as part of an organization brought a measure of legitimacy in the minds of sceptics, but the Corellian Socialist Globalist Party’s militia was far from perfect. It had gaps in its chain of command that made the organization as a whole susceptible for infiltration. Ceid and his two companions turned Maksi over to their group’s security force and retired to their quarters to get some much needed rest. Just as they handed the prisoner over however, Ceid saw a smile form on the agent’s face which left him with an uneasy feeling. After a while, they returned to the main bunker for their briefing. A large man was waiting for them. Ceid recognized the man as Cozen Harkel, the supposed commander of the militia. He was an arrogant man who believed himself to be the leader of all free Corellians. As the son of one of the party’s main leaders, he was given his position and never earned it like a true commander is supposed to do. His sense of entitlement always got on Ceid’s nerves. “Ankoun, Sellis.” Harkel said then flashed a look of contempt at Judas. “Creek.” He finished, thrusting his chin forward. “You’ve got some explaining to do.” “It’s good to see you too Giggles.” Judas mocked, and Ceid and Naoko were unable to hide their smiles as Judas said their illustrious leader’s nickname. “What is it now Cozen?” Naoko asked with an almost bored tone. “We’ve detected a ship in orbit, it does not match any Corellian designs I have ever seen.” He answered, almost accusing the three in front of him. “How is that our fault?” Ceid asked, and just as he finished this sentence, the ground shook violently. As everyone braced themselves, a woman came running to Harkel and spoke with fear in her eyes. “Commander, the ship in orbit, it has started bombarding us. They are going to destroy the whole base.” “Damn! Why is this happening?” Harkel asked with panic starting to show in his features. “After his capture, Maksi never attempted to escape, and he never called for aid at the spaceport. I even saw him smiling when we handed him over to Chosay. It is like he wanted to be here.” Ceid analysed as he drew back on his memory. “He allowed himself to be captured. And we brought him straight to the base. We've been compromised.” Naoko continued as situation became transparent. “Were did you say that Intel came from again?” Judas asked Harkel. “Straight from the top, my father transmitted the file to me himself.” Harkel answered. The ground shook again as blaster fire from the bombarding ship impacted with the surface of the ice planet. “Deni, give the evacuation order.” Ceid asked the young woman. She nodded and turned to walk away when she was stopped by Harkel. “No! We have to defend this facility!” He yelled. “Are you crazy? You have nothing more than a few shuttles and a handful of people. Don’t fight a battle you have no chance in hell of winning.” Naoko spat. “This facility is the pride of the Globalist Party; I will not see it fall so easily.” Harkel declared defiantly. “Throw away your own life if you want.” Judas said with a scowl and then turned to Deni. “Do as you were told kid.” Judas turned around and looked at Naoko and Ceid. “It’s time to leave people, meet me at my ship.” He said and then double timed it out of the entrance. Deni hesitated for a moment. She looked at Harkel, and then back to Ceid. As Ceid returned her gaze, she nodded and went off to oversee the evacuation. “Cowards!” Harkel yelled as he grabbed the blaster rifle that was slung over his shoulder and took aim at Judas that was almost at the entrance. In a flash, Naoko ignited her orange lightsaber and chopped the rifle in half. “You crazy some of a Bantha! If you want to stay here and die a meaningless death, then have it your way. But you will not take anyone else with you. Your organization did little more than annoy the Empire before we came along. So save your hero talk.” Naoko said as she pointed the tip of her blade at Harkel’s throat. The ground shook again and Ceid put his hand over Naoko’s shoulder. “Enough, we have to go!” Ceid said with urgency. With a nod, Naoko deactivated her saber and the pair ran out of the facility’s entrance and made their way to makeshift landing pad. The majority of the base’s complement was boarding the three shuttles that were at the base. When they boarded Judas’ ship, he had already started the pre-flight sequence. “Go!” Naoko yelled. “Hang on to your lightsabers, it’s going to get ruff.” Judas warned as the small ship lifted off and started it’s assent into the stratosphere. “Wait, these shuttles won’t stand a chance against that ship. We have to buy them some time.” Ceid said he sat in the co-pilot’s seat. “Surely the Defence fleet has picked this ship up on their sensors.” Naoko hoped. “I am sure they have, but they won’t get here in time. The people on the shuttles are as good as dead if you do not distract that ship.” Ceid reasoned. “Shrista!” Judas cursed. “Man the turrets.” He then ordered. Both Ceid and Naoko ran out of the cockpit and manned the blaster cannons that were located at port and starboard of the vessel. Once they cleared the atmosphere, Judas brought the ship about and laid a course for the assaulting ship. The ship was considerably larger than Judas’ Light Stock freighter, and had much larger armaments. A prolonged fight with this thing would be suicide; Judas muttered a few obscenities under his breath. Judas consoled himself with the fact that his ship was much faster, and much more manoeuvrable than the assailant vessel. “We won’t need to fight this thing for too long anyways.” He said with a low voice and then he spoke through the Com. “We are in range. Hit it with everything you got!” Ceid heard Judas over the Com, and then he saw the enemy ship. He and Naoko opened a long, sustained line of blaster fire, which slowly drained the enemy ship’s shield, forcing it to turn its attention to them instead of the rising shuttles. As the ship made a slow turn to meet the more manoeuvrable freighter, Judas barrel rolled the ship and brought it around for another run. Again, Ceid and Naoko opened fire at their target. The bad news was that the ship’s shields were too strong for them to do any real damage. The good news was that the three shuttles escaped the planet’s atmosphere and went beyond the effective range of the enemy ship’s main blaster cannons. Their enemy now faced them head on. It opened fire and the blackness of space was lit up with red superheated bolts of energy. Judas weaved and rolled his ship trying to avoid the blaster fire with an impressive display of piloting skills. The blaster fire missed its mark, and Judas veered away from the enemy ship. He quickly brought his ship about and entered FTL travel. He heard Ceid and Naoko cheer and yell as they successfully escaped. “Okay! Good work. But the next time I agree to do something like that, kick me in the chin!” Judas said with relief and returned to his old wisecracking self. Naoko made her way to the port blaster cannon and saw Ceid as he got out from behind the weapon. He looked up and devilishly smiled at her as she came closer to him. She approached him with a smile and draped her arms around his neck to pull him in close. The familiar alluring sent of her perfume rose up and engulfed him. Ceid grabbed her waist and pulled her very close to him, pressing her body against his. He gave her a long deep kiss on the lips. He pulled his head away and she smiled at him. "My Pride." She said playfully with a grin.